The invention relates to a semiconductor component having a power MOSFET and an integrated control circuit for controlling the MOSFET and more specifically to a semiconductor component having a power MOSFET and an integrated control circuit each with a separate semiconductor body. Semiconductors components having a control circuit and a power MOSFET integrated in the same semiconductor body have been brought on the market under various names such as "Smart-FET." This type of configuration presents the drawback that the power MOSFET must be made with the same complex technology as the control circuit. Moreover, given an equal surface area, a markedly higher resistance R.sub.DSon results in comparison with conventionally manufactured power MOSFETs. Integration of the power MOSFET and control circuit within the same semiconductor body also requires a larger mounting surface, since adequate cooling is needed for the power circuit.